


Lucky Bastard (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to have been a joke. Turns out, the joke was on him, instead. Sebastian/Grell, one-sided Sebastian/Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bastard (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'lucky' with a bonus of 'green'.

As Ciel discreetly peeked through the keyhole into Sebastian's room, he realized that Grell Sutcliff was one lucky bastard. Initially, when Ciel had promised Sebastian to him from sunset to sunrise, he'd expected that his butler would show the same passing disinterest he always did. He'd expected that Grell's flamboyant personality and tasteless flirting would grate on Sebastian, and in turn, Sebastian's cold rejection would frustrate Grell.

He'd expected to be thoroughly entertained by it all. Instead, Ciel felt anger as he watched Sebastian bring Grell to orgasm yet again. He told himself it was because, somehow, Sebastian knew he was watching and was simply acting to spite him and deny him his amusement. It wouldn't be the first time Sebastian had acted thusly. However, deep down-- not that he'd admit it-- Ciel knew he was angry because he was jealous. It should have been _him_ in there being fucked six ways from Sunday. It should have been _him_ writhing in pleasure and clinging desperately to that lean, sinewy body.

Ciel sneered and turned away from the keyhole. For a moment, he debated telling Grell he'd changed his mind. It wouldn't have been the first time Ciel had altered the rules to suit his purposes part way through the game. However, just as his hand touched the doorknob, he hesitated. If he were to barge in and demand a stop to things, Sebastian would immediately know why. And Ciel couldn't stomach the idea of seeing that simpering smirk, especially since he knew his feelings were unrequited.

To Sebastian, Ciel was only a meal. Grell could potentially be something more, something he would never be, and Ciel hated him for it.

Yes, Grell was definitely one lucky bastard. And Ciel, who could do nothing but watch, was positively green with envy.


End file.
